Sans x Borrower reader
by GlowingRain571
Summary: So basically, this is going to be like sans x tiny reader thing. NO STEALING MY STORY! That's all. :) and Frisk will be a Borrower too.
1. Chapter 1

'Okay (Y/N). You can do this. You did this maybe a hundred times, but you can do it again.' You thought as you run fast to the kitchen and hide under the table. You are a Borrower. A Borrower who borrows things for survival. But it's more difficult than that. It's wasn't that easy.

Rule number one: Never be seen by a bean.

Rule number two: You must borrowed what beans may never miss.

Rule number three: Leave no evidence behind.

Rule number four: Don't take anything personal that belongs to a bean.

Rule number five: Again, Never, ever, ever, EVER! Be seen by a bean!

Pretty hard life for a Borrower, right? You look around and check the coast the clear. You already know the owner left but you could never be sure if they really left. You took out your fishing hook with a string and tossed it to the end if the table. Once it's steady, you climb up till you reached the top. In front of you was a bowl full of fruits, a cereal box that is still open and a left over of Cinnamon butterscotch pie. You only have a few hours left and you have to make it fast. You pick out a few grapes from the bowl, few pieces of cereal and some butterscotch pie in your clean bag for you and Frisk.

Frisk is like a little sister/brother to you. (I'll let you choose their gender type.) You found them when they were lost and saw them being chased by rats. You were brave enough and fight those rats with your sword/needle. You took care of Frisk like a big sister. You also taught them how to borrow stuff. And tell them the rule's over and over again. You sometimes take them with you to borrow stuff but you mostly being an overprotective sister and told them to stay in the room. Cause you mostly worried what if they get caught. Let's just say, this bean is not really a bean, their monster. You even heard stories from your parents when you were young, that they eat borrowers! And you live right underneath them. You didn't let Frisk come with you sometime's when you thought it may be safer for them. They already know you both living in a monster house but they told you they weren't afraid of them. You didn't believe them and told them to stay in their room till you come back.

While you were packing you heard a loud bark under the table. You look over the edge to see the dog staring up right back at you. It was Toby, the monster's dog. "Hey, Toby." You say with a smile and waved at him. Toby isn't like other dog's that have chased you, this fella is an adorable little pup, is the nicest dog that you have ever met. Even Frisk likes him. He would annoy the monsters so that you can escape and get back home or help you by riding on his back. You finished packing up before you heard a sound of the door opening. The monsters were back! You quickly slide down on the string and bring down the fishing hook back down. "Toby, could you maybe distract them for me? I'll give you some of the crumbs of butterscotch pie. You know you love them." You said as you pet the dog's nose. He nodded and ran towards the door when two skeletons came in. One was very tall who have a battle suit on, which you heard from him, and the other was short with a blue hoodie and a plain white shirt. Toby runs towards the tall skeleton and took his 'Special attack' bone from his hand.

 _"_ HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" The tall skeleton yelled as he chases him around. You took action and run out of the kitchen and hid under the living room table. The short skeleton just shrugs as he watches the tall skeleton chasing after Toby and laid down on the couch. _"_ SANS! YOU LAZY BONE! HELP ME CATCH THIS MEDDLING CANINE!"

"Sorry bro, I'm way too bone-dry." The short skeleton said and made a pun. (I'm not really good at puns, sorry :() You giggle whenever the skeleton makes funny puns.

"SANS! NO PUNS!" The tall skeleton yelled as he continues to chase Toby. You look over at the short skeleton who was already asleep and run towards the Tv station and pulled the plug socket door aka secret door and closed it behind you. You gonna have to give Toby a piece of pie later when the skeleton and Frisk are asleep. You travel down the tunnel till you reached to your secret hideout where Frisk was waiting for you.

"(Y/N)! You came back!" Frisk yelled and hug you very tight. "If one of those skeleton's caught you, I would fight them till I free you!" Frisk still wants to show you they are brave enough to go borrowing with you again and maybe fight the monsters.

"Frisk, no. There's no way you're going to fight a monster, nor a bean. It's way too dangerous, you know the rules." You told them as you went to the 'kitchen' and take out the food.

"(Sigh) I know. We can't be seen. But (Y/N), I'm always tired of hiding underneath the ground while the beans and monsters have all the fun." Frisk says and sit's down on a small doll chair.

"I know Frisk. I feel the same way when I was your age. I wish the exact same thing but we will be squash or eaten if we fight them. This is why borrowers have to hide." You said as you put grapes on small plates and set one in front of Frisk and for yourself. "I know you don't like to hide and neither do I. But someday, you'll understand." You said as you started to eat.

"...Okay."

###

Night came by, everyone was asleep except you. You still promise Toby a piece of the pie when he helps you earlier. You walk silently out of the room and went to a closed place that was near the kitchen. You didn't want to use the secret tunnel that leads to the kitchen when you thought the skeleton's might find them. You look around the kitchen to see Toby, pretending to sleep.

"Psst! Toby, up here." You said. Toby opens his eye and stares at you. You look around to the pieces of pie not too far. You walk towards it and try to make a slice for him. It took awhile till you got it and drop it down in front of him. Toby happily ate it all while you laugh. "Bye Toby. See you later."

 **A/N: So, here's the first chapter hope you like it and sorry if its kinda short. ^_^ oh and please tell me if I have a type. I never noticed them.**


	2. Chapter 2

You and Frisk were outside in the snow, playing around, making a snowman, and even played snow ball fights. Toby was with you too, hiding in the snow since his fur is the same color as the snow. You timed the hours when are the skeletons might come back. They might come back early since a snow storm might come by soon.

"Alright, Frisk. I think we should head back inside now." You said as you look around for Toby, who's hiding.

"Aww! Just a few more minutes, (Y/N)?"

"No. We have to get back before either the storm hits or when the skeletons come back. Toby! Where are you! Here Boy!" You called out for him. Toby jumps out of the snow and bark. He came towards you and Frisk and laid down on his stomach so you both could catch a ride. You gladly accepted and hold on tight to his collar as he went through the doggie door.

"Hey, (Y/N). I think we forgot something. Weren't we suppose to get some tissue and...um...What else did we nee-"

"Matches! That's what I forgot yesterday!" You exclaimed and facepalm. You try to remember where did the skeletons put those matches yesterday. You finally remember where they are, they were on the top of the cabinets. This will be a hard challenge for you. "Frisk, you know where the tissue is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I want you to go get them while I get the matches. Meet me back under the Tv station, we only have a few minutes till they come back. Make sure Toby is with you as well but not too close to the station. They might be wondering why he near it." You said as you get off of Toby and run towards the kitchen. Frisk and Toby run off to fetch them.

###

You climb up to the top to see a lot of dust on the ground and disgusting dead bug. You look around till you spot the matches not too far, including a half burn candlelight. Maybe they wouldn't miss it since there's more in the cabinets. You grabbed six matches out of the box and put the candlelight in your bag.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Frisk called your name. You look over to see them near the Tv station with a tissue in their bag.

"Good job, Frisk...Where's Toby?"

"He's sleepy in his bed. I think he's tired."

"Okay. Stay right there. I'll-" Your words was shut tight when you heard the sound of the door opening. "Frisk. Run. Now." Frisk did as told and travel back inside the tunnel towards home. The short skeleton came in view but not the tall skeleton. The short skeleton seems to be talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Chill, Undyne. I'm sure Alphys would love that place. You know she would sleep with the fishes." Then there was angry shouting over the phone. You try so hard not to laugh.

But this time is serious. You look closely to see the skeleton was still talking on the phone, you carefully climb down off the cabinets with your fishing hook and about to do the same thing with the counter. But something happens for that very moment. The string breaks and you fell to the ground. At least it wasn't a great fall, but your back may gonna have a few problems.

"What was that?" Fear struck down in you. You look around to see all of the matches are out of your bag. You didn't have time to pick them all up. So you got at least three and hide under the table as you watch the skeleton came in the kitchen. "Undyne, I'm gonna have to call you back." You noticed the candlelight was also on the ground. "How on earth did this fall?" The skeleton asks as he picks it up. "...Heh, I guess we have more rats in here again. Why try to steal this?" You ran out of the kitchen and hide under the couch. There's always a hidden passageway to get out this situation. "What the-A fish hook?" You nearly froze in track. You forgot that fish hook was still hanging on the counter. You were not supposed to leave any evidence behind. "Hmm, look like we got a little pal hiding around here somewhere." This isn't happening. This isn't happening! You quickly open a trap door from the ground and jump right in. You start to panic and terrifying thoughts came into your head. Would the skeleton find you and Frisk, would it, squish you, eat you, experiment on you! 'Okay, (Y/N). Just breath. Take a deep breath. Maybe he won't even think about capturing it. You saw how lazy he is. He would just sleep all day. Yeah, that's it.' You thought as you walk towards your home. 'Might as well tell Frisk what happen.'

###

'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut 'til Frisk is ready.' Frisk didn't want you to leave to go borrow. Ever since you lost that fish hook, Frisk didn't want you to leave. And point taken. It was best to stay low. You never know if that skeleton has set up traps or waiting for you to come out.

"Okay, Frisk. I won't leave. But sooner or later, we're gonna have to borrow again."

"But what about that skeleton? What if he catches us! What if he-!"

"Frisk it's alright. We're gonna be fine. Maybe the skeleton has already forgotten that fish hook."

"Bu-but...What if-"

"Frisk, nothing is going to happen. Not me nor you, okay?"

"...Okay." Frisk say's but still not setting you free from their hug.

###

You and Frisk were out borrowing again, but there's one slight problem.

One: You have no idea if the skeleton has left, you and Frisk overslept when you were supposed to know if they left. And everything was quiet.

Two: Toby has to go to the vet.

And Three: You both need batteries for the light for your home. And the batteries were in the short skeleton's room.

"(Y/N) are you sure this is a good idea?" Frisk ask as you both were climbing the dresser.

"S-sure, Frisk. I'm sure the skeleton isn't here. B-beside's, what's the worst that could happen?"

You spoke way too soon to know what will happen.

 **A/N: I'm eating spaghetti right now, and sorry again if this is short. I'll try to keep writing if you like this story. And thank you veryloyalfan! Thank you for telling me these darn typo's. I'm so embarrassed.**


	3. Chapter 3

When you both reached the top, the batteries were in a plastic bag. You already know which batteries you're looking for. You open the plastic bag and search in to look for the right batteries. You finally found the one you're looking for and put it in your bag. You also noticed there was a little tornado in the room. You kept wondering how on earth can a tornado can fit inside the skeleton's room. "Okay, Frisk. I think this is the right one. Let's get back home before the skeletons come back." You said as you climb down the dresser. When you reached to the ground, you noticed Frisk wasn't with you. They were still up top. "Frisk, what are you doing?"

"(Y/N), didn't we need another string since we lost the other one?"

"Oh yeah...Alright, but make sure the string is long enough." Just as Frisk was about to put the string in their bag, you heard the door open. Frisk hides behind one of the ketchup bottles that were on his dresser. You look around where to hide but this place was a mess. You run towards the mattress with some kind of bunched up sheets and hide behind it. The short skeleton came in with a tired look...Okay, let's admit it, he's always tired. The skeleton seems to be in deep thought and went to his desk...and fell asleep...Welp, that's that. But you couldn't be sure. You quickly tip-toe your steps very quietly so you won't wake the skeleton up. When you thought it was safe, you run towards the dresser to get Frisk, till you trip on his sock that was very close to the tornado. The tall skeleton was right, he should really pick up his socks. The tornado pick's you up and started to spin you around with other objects heading your way. You screamed as you heard Frisk yelled out your name.

"Huh?! What was that?!" You heard the short skeleton said. This is not good! You manage to grab on to a crumpled piece of paper and crash down to the floor. Everything seems blurry a bit till you stare up at something. You realize what were you staring at. The short skeleton sees's you. You have been seen. You couldn't take it anymore. You quickly ran, hoping you wouldn't get caught. "Hey! Wait!" The skeleton called out and try to catch you. You duck down from his first catch and ran around different directions. "Come on, little small fry. I ain't that bad." You knew this was a trick, you can't trust them. You heard the skeleton groan behind you as he tries to catch you. You saw a crack in the wall that could maybe be an escape, you would even be able to get Frisk out of here while the skeleton is distracted till he gives up but before you go in, everything stops. You couldn't move, you couldn't run. What was going on?! "You made me do this, kid." Your whole body was blue. You try to at least move a bit, but it refuses. You turn around to see his right eye socket have a blue flaming eye. He was using magic. You felt your body floats up towards him, you try to get away but you couldn't. You see the ground higher than before till you're in front of the skeleton face. "Kiddo, don't you know to greet a new pal?" You felt tears coming into your eyes. You didn't want to die, you didn't want Frisk to be all alone.

"N-n-no. I-I d-don't know h-how to g-greet a n-new pal." You said, trying not to say anything else. One wrong word could get you killed.

"Really?" The skeleton said as he stares down in your terrified eyes. You nodded. "...Why are you so small? Did someone shrink ya for stealing a bone or something?" The skeleton asks as it raises its right bone brow. (IDK, do they even have eyebrows) You shook your head for no. "Then what are you?" You felt yourself pulling, even more, closer to the skeleton. 'Don't say it, (Y/N)! Don't say it!'

"...I-I'm a B-B-Borrower." Why did you say it!? You told him what you are!

"A Borrower?...Heh, and what exactly do you 'Borrow'?" he asks.

"Uh...W-I...I b-borrow s-stuff. L-Like f-food, s-strings, t-tissue, a-and other stuff. S-Something that y-you d-don't miss." You nearly said 'We' since you don't want the skeleton to know Frisk is also here as well.

"Does that includes the matches and the candlelight you were trying to steal." Oh no, he's angry, very angry! You didn't steal them. You were only borrowing!

"N-NO! I wasn't stealing them! I-I only need to so I could see the dark a-and have some heat! I-It's always cold in my home! I was borrowing them!"

"Small fry, last time I check, borrowing something means to ask permission and eventually return it. If you take something and don't give it back, then that's stealing." No, that can't be right. You would never steal. That's what Borrowers do, you just borrow! 'Think (Y/N)! Think! Say something that won't get you killed! Anything!'

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know that was stealing. I-I was just...just...I...JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" You screamed in fear, you just hope Frisk escapes.

"Eat you?" The skeleton looked confused at first before a smirk appears on his face. "Well, I am a little hungry."...Crap! "And I'm way too lazy to get a snack from the kitchen. I think you'll be a perfect snack." No. No. NONONONO! Your parents were right, monsters do eat Borrowers! And you're about to get eaten by one! He lifted you up high and opened his mouth as you let out a scream of terror. Flailing your limbs, depressed to try and pull away from him, but it's no use. You see his razor sharp teeth and his massive glowing blue tongue light up his mouth. You were pulling closer and closer towards his mouth.

"NO! W-Wait! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! PLEASE!" You both heard something knock over off his dresser and fell to the ground. You turn around to see it was one of his ketchup bottles.

"...So there's more of you?" You look back at him and shook your head.

"N-No! I'm the only Borrower here!" You try to cover but he didn't buy it. He went towards his desk and also pulled you along only to be dropped in something and hear a tight shut. You look around and realized you were in a jar.

"Not buying it, kiddo. So...stay put. Or else I'm gonna have to eat your ribs." He said and went towards his dresser to find another borrower. You just stand there in fear, why didn't Frisk leave when you were captured. Why did they stay? 'Frisk, please tell me your home. Please tell me that was just a mouse.' You thought as you watch the skeleton moved his stuff around. Suddenly, you heard a small tab behind you. You turn around to see Frisk! How did they? And who was-!? No. No time explaining. You both have to escape.

"Frisk, help me knock this jar down, that way maybe you can get the top off." You whisper to them. They nodded and put their hand on the jar while you push your whole body against the other side. You back up a bit and slammed your body aginst it and it fell down. You saw Frisk run up to the top and start to turn the top off. It pops out and you ran towards them and hug them. But you still have to get out of here. You pick them up and quickly climb down off the desk and see the crack hole isn't too far.

"Hey!" Crap! You cover Frisk with your body as you run faster than ever and made it in time and took a sharp turn right to see a small ladder you made. "Get back here! Look, I was only kidding about the eating part! I wasn't really trying to eat you, I was just scaring you! I-I didn't mean too!" He have to be lying, he have too. Once you and Frisk reached towards home, you put Frisk in the living room while you go to your room and sit on your bed to cry. Fear starts to rise in you. You have been seen. You have been seen! But at least Frisk wasn't seen. But the skeleton saw you. He's probably going to tell the tall skeleton when he gets home! They might set up more traps or worse, call an exterminator! This can't be happening!

"(Y/-Y/n)?" You turn your crying face to Frisk to see them standing beside your door. "...Y-You said if were ever seen...does...does that mean?..." Frisk says as tears were coming in their eyes too. You nodded your head as Frisk run towards you to give you a hug. You're both gonna have to move. If you've been seen, you have to move to another house.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Frisk were packing warm jackets and blankets to find a new home. The storm has already hit so it will be a tough challenge. You both stayed a few days till it cools off then decide to take action to leave. Suddenly, you remember something.

"Hey, Frisk? How did you...knock over a ketchup bottle then come straight towards the skeleton's desk?" You ask.

"...Well, when you were thrown off by that tornado, and when the skeleton chases you, I somehow knew something bad was coming. The string was very long, and I mean really long. I manage to tie it around one of the ketchup bottle's tip and run across the room while you and the skeleton were talking. The desk part was pretty hard but...when I heard he was...going to e-eat you...I pulled the string and the ketchup fell to the ground. The skeleton was so distracted, I manage to save you!" Frisk explain and gave you a hug. Of course, they were always so Determination to do something right. Even if it's dangerous. But that doesn't mean their scared. They were determined to save you from the skeleton.

"Thanks, Frisk." You said and hug them back. But sigh and let them go. "Come on, we got at least an hour before night hits and when the storms comes. We better pack some food we have left."

###

"(Y/N)? Aren't we going to say goodbye to Toby?" Frisk ask.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. But I don't think we have time to say goodbye to Toby." You say as you hold their hand and travel towards a tunnel that will lead outside.

"Won't he be sad? If he didn't know we left?"

"...Yes, Frisk. He'll be sad but only for awhile. I think he'll understand." You reached to the door and open it to feel a harsh night breeze hits you. You pick up Frisk and put a blanket on them so they wouldn't catch a cold. You walk into the forest which should be a good place so that the skeletons don't find you both.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' The storm was getting worse by minutes to hours. You couldn't even tell how many hours went by since you left. There's no turning back now. Not with that skeleton trying to eat you.

"(Y/-Y/N). Y-Your shivering. A-Aren't you c-cold?" Frisk ask. You are indeed very cold but you don't want Frisk to know so that they could give you the blanket. You want them to be warm as possible, no matter the cost.

"I-It's okay...I-I'm fine." You put up a smile for them as you continued to walk. The wind picks up stronger and the air was freezing as if it's trying to make you a popsicle.

"Hoo hoo." You heard a noise behind you. You turned around just in time to see it before it has grabbed you. But you felt a sharp pain on your arm. Frisk scream in fear and gripped your uninjured arm as you run out in the forest. It screeched as it set out its claws to catch you again. You kept running till you fell down into a hole that was under a tree. The owl tries to get its claw in but the hole was too small. Frisk cried in your arm as you hold them tighter and back away from the owl if it gets inside. A few minutes past, the owl decides to give up and flew away, but not far enough. It was waiting for you and Frisk to crawl out of that hole.

"(Y/N)! Your bleeding! Your arm is bleeding!" Frisk exclaimed when you put them down. They were right, and it was a bad one too.

"I-It's alright, Frisk. You know how strong your big sis is." You said as you ripped off some of your clothes and wrapped around your injury arm. You didn't have any bandages with you, so the fabric will have to do. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" You ask. They shook their head. You sigh in relief but quickly sneezed.

"(Y/N), d-do you have a cold?" They ask you.

"N-no, Frisk. I'm fine. J-just a little sneeze." You said as you felt tired. "We should maybe get some sleep. I-I think that owl would probably leave in the morning." You said as you put your bag on the ground and mention Frisk to lay their head on it.

"A-are you sure your fine, (Y/n)? You sound a bit sick."

"It's...It's alright, Frisk...I-...I'm..." Your vision began to get blurry and you fell to the ground hearing Frisk screaming out your name. You try to keep your eyes open but they force you to close them.

Frisk Pov:

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up, please! Please wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. She wouldn't wake up. Her temperature was freezing! Why couldn't she just admitted she has a cold!? "(Y/n)! Wake up! Please! I-I don't want to lose you too!" I don't want to lose my big sister too! I don't want to be all alone again! Please, (Y/n)! Don't leave me!

"Bark! Bark!"...Toby? That can't be Toby! "Bark!" Nope. That's definitely him!

"Toby! Here boy! We're in here!" I called out for him. I put the blanket on (Y/n) and climb up the hole. I was greeted with Toby with a happy dog face on his. I gave him a huge hug on his nose. But how did he find us? "Toby! How did you-" A shadow appear both of us. I look up only to scream and run back inside the hole. The skeleton was also there too! Oh no. He's going to eat us! Toby wouldn't trick us and led him here, would he?

"Hey there, baby-bones. I ain't gonna hurt you." No. The skeleton ain't going to trick me. He tries to eat (Y/n)! "(Sigh) If this is about when you saw me trying to eat your friend, I wasn't trying to eat her. I'm not going to hurt you." The ground shook a bit when something heavy laid on the ground. I peek out of the hole to see an empty socket with a white dot in it. I panic and moved (Y/n) away from the skeleton sight. I remember when he picks her up from the ground with his magic. "Please kid, I'm not-" he stop his sentence when he saw (Y/n) unconscious. "Kiddo, your friend needs help right away. Just let me-"

"She's not my friend! She's my sister!" I yelled and pulled (Y/n) farther away in the hole. "You try to eat her! And I'm not going to let you take her away from me!" I grab (Y/n)'s sword (needle) and pointed it at the skeleton. I ain't going to let him take my sister again.

"...(Sigh) Kid, I'm not going to eat you nor your sister. I...I promise. Okay. I was just scaring her till you knocked over my ketchup. I was going to put her down and hope she learned her lesson for stealing...heh, I guess the lesson got an F minus on that."

"But we weren't stealing! W-We were only borrowing. You didn't even notice some of the leftover food were missing! We only borrow thing that you beans or monster won't miss." I said when I felt myself crying, but...I must stay determined.

"Bark! Bark!" I look over to see Toby with his most powerful weapon. The eyes. No! I can't resist the cuteness!

"Kid, please listen to me. We need to get you and your sister out of this storm and treat her wounds. I know you both won't survive till tomorrow." No, he's lying. He'll just trick me so he could- "Please? Toby wouldn't even let you chill in this snowy weather either."...I look back at (Y/n), then the skeleton, then (Y/n), then Toby.

"...Okay." I said and lower the sword down. I just hope this wasn't a bad choice. The skeleton moved back a bit for us to get out. I moved (Y/N) out of the hole while I watch the skeleton very closely as he sitting on his knees with his hands in his pocket. The wind picks up again and even colder than before.

"You know, kid, I could give you a safe ride back home." I look at him to see any trick in his ey-or socket. But it's pretty hard to tell. He takes out both of his hand and put them on the ground...I think one's for me and one for...No way! Nope. NOPE! Not gonna happen! The skeleton must have noticed my reaction. "It's alright, I know a shortcut. You'll both be safe."...(Y/n) isn't going to make it that long if we walk in the snow and I couldn't carry her. I put (Y/n) on the skeleton hand as I watch him curl his hand a bit around her gently and put her in his pocket. I walk towards his other hand that was waiting for me and he did the same with me. His pocket smells like ketchup for some reason. Does this guy really love ketchup that much? Suddenly, everything felt weird for a moment. It felt so weird. "Welp, we're here." What? The skeleton took us both out and we were here! We were back inside the house!

"W-what? How did...how did you-!?" I look up at him with a shock expression. He just smiles but looks down at (Y/n) in his other hand. He walks towards his couch and put us down on a cushion.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get the medkit," he say's and went to the kitchen. I crawl towards (Y/n) to see her arm is getting worse and she began to have a fever. This isn't a good sign. The skeleton comes back with the kit start getting some bandages out and a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. "How did small fry get those injuries?" The skeleton asks as he unties the fabric to see the claw mark.

"An owl was trying to catch us. (Y/n) heard it just in time and shield herself around me. The owl managed to get her arm and made her bleed very badly and...I think she having a fever too...I-I don't want to lose her." I felt myself going to cry again. (Y/n) alway's there for me whenever I'm in danger, she saved me from the rats, alway's takes care of me. I don't want to lose anyone else anymore.

"Hey, hey. Chin up baby-bones. There's no need to turn on the sink." The skeleton says. I look over to see (Y/n) with a clean bandage and a small piece of cold wash rag on her forehead. He must have cut it small enough to put it on (Y/n)'s head. "There, I think she'll be fine soon." The skeleton sits down on the couch right beside us but not too close. "Name's Sans."

"Huh?"

"Sans, Sans the skeleton." The skele-I mean, Sans said and reach out his finger. I guess I have to shake it.

"Frisk," I said and shake his finger. He smiles and turns his head towards (Y/n).

"And what's small fry's name."

"...(Y/n)" Sans cheeks started to turn blue for some reason.

"(Y/n), that's a cu-I'm mean nice name." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. I felt my eye's start to close and let out a tired yawn. "Tired baby-bones?"

"N-no. I'm...I'm not (Yawn) tired."

"I could tell. I think you should go to sleep little buddy, or else you're gonna hear more of my hilarious jokes."

"H-how will I know you won't-"

"Kid, I'm not going to eat you, nor squish you."

"...Still-"

"If I did, you and your sister wouldn't even be here, would you?" He does have a point there. We wouldn't be here, still breathing. I felt myself getting more tired again. I moved closer to (Y/n) and lifted up the blanket and sleep beside her. I just hope Sans keeps his promise.

 **A/N: Here's chapters four, hope you guys like it. ;) Please tell me if I left out any typo on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sans was the first one to wake up before the Borrowers. He looks over at the two to see them sleeping peacefully and quietly. He looks at (Y/n) who was still breathing. At least she's alright, but guilt still struck down in him when he scares her that he was going to eat her. He also even put her in a jar. He didn't think straight what he was doing. He thought he was just teaching her a lesson never to steal but this went too far. When he saw her escape with another borrower she was carrying, they look so young, he didn't know she has a little friend with her too. Well, kinda when he heard one of his ketchup bottles fell. He felt so stupid, he scared both of them in one day.

He hasn't told Papyrus about them yet, he thought maybe it was the best to try again and greet them in a nice way. Papyrus was even visiting Mettaton, the robot he really hates the most. He waited for small fry or baby-bones to come out, either from the kitchen or his room. He left Papyrus 'Famous' spaghetti, even his hotdog's (or cat?) out for them to say that he's sorry. He waited for them in the kitchen cause he knows they are gonna have to fill up their empty stomach. He waited, and waited...and waited...

But nobody came.

He began to worry and thought maybe they decided to just hide for the rest of their lives. He didn't want that. He was lost in his head until he noticed Toby was laying on the ground right beside the couch. Almost like he was waiting for someone. He went to check up on him and sees him putting on sad puppy eyes.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong? This isn't like you at all." He asks him. Toby tries so hard not to make eye contact under the couch but Sans noticed that. "...You know the Borrower's, don't you?" Toby know's he's in trouble now. "(Sigh) Alright, I'll let this one slide." His eye glows blue as he lifted up the couch, maybe he could have a chance to meet small fry, but nothing was there. Then why would Toby be laying right beside it? Toby decides to show Sans the hidden door underneath the ground and bit the small door so that it would show where have they been. Sans couldn't believe it. An actually hidden trap door in their house. He kneels down and peeks inside the hole, try to see if he could find them but no luck. Suddenly he remembers the fishing hook he still haves in his room. He quickly puts the couch down and grabbed the fishing hook from his room and bring it straight to Toby. Toby gladly accepted and sniffed the hook, only to run straight through the doggie door. Sans soul nearly breaks apart. They didn't leave in this terrible weather, did they?...Shit. He quickly catches up with Toby who was sniffing the ground and running at the same time in the forest. This is probably a dangerous place for someone who is their size. He even heard an owl not far and seem's to be waiting for something before it flew away when it spotted him. Toby found them both hiding in a hole under a tree. He was happy they are still alive. Baby-bones greeted Toby with a smile on their face but turn to fear when they spotted him. They screamed and runs back inside the hole.

Yep, he definitely screw things up.

He tell's them he ain't gonna hurt them, but they refuse. He sighs and knows why they won't come out, cause they probably saw him thinking he was going to eat their friend. He told them he wasn't trying to eat her and got on his knees to look inside the hole to see them backing up, away from him. "Please kid, I'm not-" He sentence stopped when he saw small fry unconscious and her arm, she was bleeding very bad! How did she get hurt! Is she alright!? He tell's the kid she needs help but they didn't believe him when they mentioned he tries to eat her and says small fry was their sister. They even pick up a needle as some kind of sword and pointed at him, determined for him to leave them alone or else baby-bones would fight him. He ain't gonna leave them and he's pretty sure the kid would lose since he's way bigger than them. But he remains calm and says...he promises them he's not going to hurt them. He isn't very good at keeping promises but the kid gotta at least trust him. He said he was only scaring small fry for stealing something that wasn't theirs. The kid didn't listen and says they weren't even stealing, that they only borrower stuff nobody misses anymore, that he didn't even notice some of the leftover foods were missing. He got to admit it, he didn't really notice things went missing and he never missed them at all. He heard Toby caught both of their attention and he's doing the puppy eyes on the kid. That should do the trick. He told them again that he wasn't going to hurt them and that they need to get small fry's bleeding arm cleaned up. He even mentions Toby didn't want to leave them too. He waited for an answer and they said okay.

That's a good sign. He moved back a bit and saw them come out, having to pull small fry out too. The kid shivered a bit when the wind became stronger. He told them he could give them a safe ride back home and put both of his hands on the ground. One for small fry, and one for baby-bones, but they panic and nearly shook their head no. "It's alright, I know a shortcut. You'll both be safe." He waited for them to bring small fry to his waiting hand, and they did. She felt so cold as ice! He curls his fingers a bit gently and put her in his pocket. The kid walks up to his other hand and he did the same thing. They felt soo squishy, like marshmallows! He teleported back home, including Toby since he couldn't leave this little fella behind but he's way past his bed time. So he puts him in doggie bed so he could get a good night sleep. "Welp, we're here." He pulled both of them out and see's the kiddo's face with a shock and confused face. He smiles at them then turns his head to see small fry is still unconscious. He put them both on the couch cushion and left to get some medical kit. He even cut up a wash rag and put warm water on it. He asks how did small fry get hurt and the kid explained everything what have happened to her. So that's why the owl left so that he won't have a bad time from the skeleton. Once he's finished bandaging small fry's arm and put the warm rag on their forehead, he told his name to baby bones and put his finger out to shake their hands, he wishes there was a small whoopie cushion for them. That would be so hilarious! Baby-bones name turn's out to be Frisk. He looks over to small fry and ask's them what's her name. They said her name was (Y/n). He felt his cheeks starting to warm up. "(Y/n), that's a cu-I mean nice name." He nearly said cute! If he say's that, Frisk would definitely try to fight him with the needle. Frisk got tired and try's to stay up but Sans think they should go to sleep. But Frisk still doesn't know if they should believe him. He told Frisk they nor their sister wouldn't be here. He knows for sure, he could just kill them, but that would make him a murderer. Even for someone who is very small and couldn't fight something big.

 _Boom_

"SANS! I HAVE RETURNED FROM METTATON!" ...Welp, better start explaining his bro whats going on here. Frisk wakes up when they heard the tall skeleton voice and nearly screamed. The skeleton noticed the two tiny people on the cushion right beside Sans. Frisk was scared and doesn't know what to do, they mostly hope Sans could convince him not to hurt them nor (Y/n). "SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE HAVING GUEST'S IN THE HOUSE!" Guests? Frisk was confused. Did he call them guests?

"Sorry, bro. Guess I'm too lazy to reach my phone."

"YOUR PHONE IS RIGHT THERE!" The skeleton said and pointed at Sans phone that was right beside him.

"...Still, couldn't reach it."

"SANS!" Frisk couldn't help but laugh a bit. That got the skeleton to break up the fight.

"Oh yeah, Papyrus, I would like you to meet Frisk." Frisk felt a little bit nervous and waved a bit. Papyrus kneels down and gave Frisk a happy smile.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, TINY HUMAN! I'M, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM THE ROYAL CHIEF AND PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! WELL, MOSTLY PART OF THE ROYAL CHIEF! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus introduce himself then noticed sleepy (Y/n). "AND WHO IS THIS TINY HUMAN!?" He asks.

"This is (Y/n). She's resting a bit...We were attacked by an owl when we were moving out of your home when Sans tries to eat her." Frisk explained...Again, Sans knew he definitely screw things up.

"...ssssssSSSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!" Papyrus yelled so loud, yet (Y/n) is still sleeping. Frisk smirked at Sans and Sans knew the kid did this on purpose. Guess the kid is still angry at him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Kid! I told you I wasn't trying to eat her. I was just scaring her. I'm innocent!" he says as he tries to calm down his brother. And Frisk too, who decide to join Papyrus side.

###

It took five minutes to explain Papyrus why he scared them and let Frisk explain what Borrowers are. Papyrus decides to let Sans pass, only once! He's still very upset that his brother scared a tiny Borrower. "Now, we are all clear, right?"

"HMM. I GUESS SO, BROTHER. BUT STILL, NEVER FRIGHTEN OUR GUEST EVER AGAIN!"

"Alright, alright. I won't."

"AHEM! TINY HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MAKING THE MOST FAMOUS SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus ask's as he lowers his hand down towards Frisk. They nodded and jump right into the skeleton's hand as Papy run off to the kitchen. Sans was kinda a bit jealous but happy at the same time. Papyrus and Frisk are kinda like best friends now. Frisk trust Papy a lot more than Sans. He doesn't mind it, the kid did just tell on him. He scared (Y/n) half to death...And it was his fault he made her think that way. She got hurt because of him. To protect Frisk...Just like he would always protect Papy when he was young...Frisk does deserve the right to be angry at him. He really did mess up the whole thing.

 **A/N: Heres chapter 5, I have no idea if I missed any key-typo or spelling. Hope everyone enjoys it.**


	6. Chapter 6

You felt so tired as you try to open your eye's. You nearly couldn't remember a thing. Your head felt dizzy, and your arm still feels the pain from the owl. You open your eye's to see you were sleeping on a cushion. What's going on? Where's-

"Hey, Small fry. Good to see your bones are still in one piece."...WHY!? Not again! You look beside you to see the short skeleton beside you. Not this again. You don't want to die! You scooted backward away from him as you were about to run but a huge hand blocks your escape. "Woah, okay. Small fry, listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm-"

"Frisk!" Frisk was with you, where are they...No...the skeleton didn't...No..."What have you done to Frisk!?" You yelled at the skeleton as you reach to pull out your sword but it wasn't there! Why now! You felt anger in you. That skeleton did enough pain in you. "What have you done to them!? Tell me!"

"I-I didn't to anything to your sister/brother, I swear! Alright. I'm not going to hurt anyone." The skeleton pushes you forward till he lifted you up. You panic and try to jump off his hand but he caught you. He grips you gently in his fist, leaving only your head and arm's free. You hit the skeleton's hand to let you go even biting him, but nothing works. He brings you closer to his face and you started to struggle. You remember very clear when you were almost close to his mouth last time.

"L-let me go! I'd rather be squished instead of being eaten by you!" And it's kinda true. You didn't want to die from being eaten by a monster.

"...(Y/n), please listen, I-"

"Wait. How do you know my name?" You stop struggling and stare at him.

"Your little sister/brother told me. You were really in bad shape last night. That owl nearly took your whole arm off." You look at your arm and it was covered in bandages...What was going on here? First, the skeleton tries to eat you, then saying he's not going to eat you, then decided to help you?

"...Where's Frisk." You ask again. You want to know where are they.

"Your sister/brother is with my bro, Papyrus. He's not gonna hurt them. He even wouldn't hurt a fly." You have to give him a point there, 'Papyrus' never really hurt's any tiny little things...You kinda wish you were seen by Papyrus then the short skeleton.

"...How do I really know you're telling the truth? How can I know you didn't hurt Frisk." You still don't believe him. You don't want any bad things happening to Frisk.

"WOWIE! YOU THINK JUNIOR JUMBLE IS THE HARDEST TOO!? SO DO I!"

"Yeah! Sometimes (Y/n) thinks crossword puzzle is hard to solve." That was Frisk. Thank god their still alive!

"UGH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE MY BROTHER, SANS!" So the short skeleton name is Sans...Like, Comic Sans.

"See, the kid is safe. And you're safe too." Sans said and gave a warm smile.

"...Am I?" You don't believe him. Papyrus may be safe around but Sans...you felt more scared than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know am safe!? How do I know if Frisk is safe?! When Borrowers are seen, we have to go to another house, far away from their beloved homes! If we stay...well, you know what happens."

"Actually...I don't know what happens?"

"...Really? When bean's...or monsters have seen us, they maybe, oh I don't know, destroy our home, experiment on us, squish us, crush us, put poison food out for us, set out traps to capture us or kill us, put us in a jar and leave us there to rot, call an exterminator...or maybe," you glare at him with tear's in your. "Eat us." Sans didn't know what to say. After hearing all those thing's, he would never do those things. Even Papyrus would never set up an actual trap that kills, he would just set them free. But when you mention eating them, he felt more guilty than ever. He would never do that, but yet he tries to.

"Kid, I didn't even-I..." Sans couldn't find any words to say. This is going to be tougher than he thought.

"...Could you please put me down? I don't trust being very high from the ground." You said as you try to get out of his hand. Suddenly, Sans have an idea, maybe it would work.

"Tell you what Small fry, how about we make a deal."

"...What kind of deal?" You ask concerned.

"Hear me out, small fry. What if I could get you to trust me in about...maybe seven months. If I get you to trust me, then you and baby-bones will have to stay here where it's safe."

"And if I don't trust you in seven months?"

"...(Sigh) Then I'll let you both leave and I won't try to find you."

"...Alright. It's a deal." You said and both of you shake hands. Well, you kinda shake his finger.

"SANS! IS THE OTHER TINY HUMAN AWAKE YET?" Papyrus asks.

"Yeah. She's awake."

"OH GOODIE! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? MY SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST IS READY!" Sans got up and walk to the kitchen with you still in his hand. You see Frisk sitting on the table with Papyrus right beside him.

"Frisk!" You shout as you try to get out of Sans hand to hug them. Sans put you down on the table as you run up towards them and give them a big hug. "You alright?!"

"Yes. I'm alright. But I'm mostly worried about you!" Frisk cried and hug you back.

"AWW! SO ADORABLE!" Papyrus say's as he looks at you two hugging.

"It's alright, Frisk. You know I would never leave you." You said and let them go. You try so hard not to cry. You turn your head towards Papyrus and gave him a nervous smile. "You must be Papyrus, right?"

"OH MY GOD! SANS, THE TINY HUMAN KNOWS THE GREAT PAPYRUS NAMES! I AM TRULY POPULAR!" Heh, you can't help but smile more. Papyrus is a very cool guy.

"Or maybe it's because you keep shouting your name all the time." Sans says jokingly.

"SANS!" One point made, Papyrus does shout his name all the time. You and Frisk both could hear him from your home. Your stomach growls as it cause everyone to look at you. You blush when you didn't realize you were that hungry. "ARE YOU HUNGRY, TINY HUMAN?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"NOT TO WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND ALSO INCLUDING HELP FROM THIS TINY HUMAN" He says and mentioned Frisk as well. "HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST FOR EVERYONE!" With that, everyone ate spaghetti breakfast. Although, the food was kind big for you and Frisk. You only ate a bit off of your plate but Frisk was kinda determined to eat all of the spaghetti. Which nearly give them a stomach ache till you pull them away before they become sicker.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, happy new years! Hope you like this chapter. ^-^ and have a great new year! Please tell me if I miss any key typo or any miss spelling words.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three days you and Frisk stayed here. Three days you still don't trust Sans. Sans knew this will be the toughest thing he's going against. Papyrus was easy to trust since he's a cool guy. He even let you sleep on a cushion because after you told him you and Frisk we're both sleeping under the ground, Papyrus couldn't bare to let you both sleep underneath there. After all, it is kinda lonely and pretty chilly in there too. Frisk was hanging with Papyrus, as they playing puzzle's, junior jumble, and action figures. It's mostly cute to see them playing. As for you, you were stuck with Sans. You and Sans were sitting beside each other, watching a Tv show called 'Mettaton's cooking show.' It was kinda boring but Papyrus seem's to enjoy it.

"Hey, Small fry,"

"What?"

"Do you wanna...hang out?" Sans asks. You see his cheeks turns blue for a bit.

"What do you mean? Aren't we hanging out right now?"

"No, not really." Without a warning, he picks you up by your shirt.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus asks as Frisk was about to get their sword. You let Frisk have your sword since they were brave and determined to do anything they face's.

"Chill, bro. I'm just gonna hang out with Small fry here." He said then put you in his hood and walk outside of the house. His hood felt so fuzzy and warm.

You're pov:

"Sans, where are we going? You know Borrowers can't be seen." I whisper as I hide in his hood. There are so many beans and monsters out here!

"We're going to my job."

"You have a job?...I kinda thought you were lazy the whole time."

"Well, you got me there. I am a lazy bone after all." I giggled when he made a pun.

"So, what kind of job do you have?" I ask. I don't know very much about job's but I heard of them what kinds there are.

"Working at a hot dog stand."

"...That's it?"

"Yep, no one could resist my dogs." We finally got there and it's literary just a plain wooden stand. He set up some hot dogs on the top, a few bottles of mustards, bottles of ketchup, more bottles of ketchup...and more bottles of ketchup. He takes one of the ketchup bottles and starts to...drink it!?

"Do you really love ketchup that much?"

"Why not? It tastes good."

###

Hours past by, few monster's buy some of his hot dogs, few beans buy some of his hot dogs. Some of the beans even glared at him for some reason. Sans seem's to ignore them but I wonder why did some beans look at him with a disgusted face? I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Sans calling me.

"(Y/n), you alright back there?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Just checking up if you're still back there."

"Yeah, I'm still here." I look up at the sky and see it was nearly dusk. "Sans, aren't we suppose to be home by now? It's getting a bit dark."

"Yep, but I thought maybe why not sit out here a bit more. I also know a park people barely visit's" he said then out of nowhere in a blink of an eye, we're here!

"What the-! How on earth did you do that!?" I ask. I felt myself being pick up again and being set on his hand as he sits down on the grass.

"Magic." He said as if it was an answer. He looks up at the sky as if he was waiting for something to happen. I look up as well only the stars are out.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for something."

"Then what are you looking at."

"Looking up the stars."

"Why? There just stars."

"...It's because...We monsters never have a chance to see them."

"What do you mean?" That doesn't make sense? What did he mean they never have a chance to see them.

"We were...(Sigh) I can't say it. It brings up too many bad memories." he says and frowns a bit.

"Oh, okay." I guess monsters may have a hard life in theirs lives. But how hard was it?

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

"Um...Sure?"

"Alright." I nearly screamed when he brought himself down on the ground, lying on his back as he set me down on his chest.

"Please give me a warning whenever you do that." I said as I try to get comfortable.

"I will next time. But back to business. Why did the sun go to school?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why?"

"To get brighter!" I laughed. That was terrible yet so funny! "Okay, here's another one, what do planets like to read?"

"(Giggle) What do they like to read?"

"They like to read, comet books!" My god, this is too much!

"Sans! (Laughing)"

"Here's another one-"

"No! Haha! Not another one!"

###

"Sans! Please! I can't take it anymore!" I laughed at his jokes. This is too much for me! But he stopped when we heard his phone rings. He got it out and saw it was Papyrus calling.

"Sup bro."

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE'S THE TINY HUMAN AS WELL!? IT'S VERY LATE OUTSIDE AND ITS MIDNIGHT!" Wait. Is it midnight already? Sans check his phone and it was indeed midnight.

"Whoops. Sorry Pap, I was going to look for my missing watch, but I-"

"SANS! DON'T! YOU! DARE!"

"Could never find the time!" I laughed again! Whenever is he going to stop!

"OH MY GOD! SANS! JUST COME HOME NOW!" He said then hang up his phone.

"Sans! I can't believe you said that!" I said as I held my stomach.

"Hey, you know I always have a funny bone."

"Sans! Knock it off!" Someone get this guy out of here!

 **A/n: Here's chapter 7! Thank you so much, you guys like this story, I also look up some jokes that would make sense around the** **surroundings** **. And mostly thank you veryloyafan! These typo's I got in a few chapters kept on hiding from me. I think my computer kinda hates me for some reason.**


	8. Chapter 8

Your Pov:

Twenty-one days pass by, I...still don't trust Sans. He may tell funny jokes and puns, but he still not going to get my trust that easy. But I still remember beans giving him mean looks and I even heard one of them saying, 'These monsters should be put back underground. Where they truly belong.' What did they mean?

"Hey, (Y/n)! Look what I made!" I heard Frisk called my name. I jump off the couch and walk towards them to see a huge paper in front of them, with a drawing of me and Frisk. "The crayon was a bit bigger and it's kinda hard drawing on a paper. Sorry if it's kinda messy."

"It's alright, Frisk. This is actually pretty good." Not gonna lie, it's actually pretty neat. Sans was working at the hot dog stand, while Papyrus is getting more spaghetti ingredients from the grocery store. He really loves spaghetti. Just then, we heard the door unlock, Frisk and I both know they both couldn't come home that early, or maybe Papyrus come home early from the store. But it can't be that quick. But just to make sure, I grabbed Frisk hand and hide under the Tv station.

"Papyrus, child. Are you sure your alright?" We heard a lady's voice. She sounded so motherly. I peek over a little bit and see a goat lady holding Papyrus while checking his head. "It seem's like you have a fever."

"NONSENSE, LADY TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FINE! I...i don't have...an.." The goat lady or Toriel was right. Papyrus does look like he's having a fever.

"Papyrus, why don't you go upstairs? I'll go make some soup for you." Papyrus nodded and went upstairs to his room while Toriel went inside the kitchen. I guess me and Frisk are gonna have to hide again. But for some reason, I kinda thought Toriel was like a mother figure to me.

"Come on, Frisk. We might-" I turned around to see Frisk was gone! Where did they go! I look around and saw Frisk was getting their drawing back. I run towards them and about to bring them back til Toriel comes in the living room. She saw us. We all just froze. Not again.

"Hello there. Do not be afraid." She said with a gentle smile then kneel's down. "My name is Toriel. Who you two might be?" She...doesn't seem so mean...Why not, this maybe worth a shot.

"M-My name is (Y/n) and this is Frisk." I said.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you two siblings?"

"Yes. Well, I guess so. I actually saved them when they were chased by rats. I let them stay with me and I guess we kinda see each other as siblings." I explained.

"Oh dear. Are you two are alright?"

"Yeah. It was kinda a long time ago." Toriel noticed Frisk's drawing and smiled.

"Did you draw this, my child." She asks Frisk.

"Y-yeah."

"It's a lovely drawing. Is that you and your sister?"

"Yep."

"(Giggle) Your very talented, Frisk."

"I know. And this is her first drawing." I said as I hug them.

"Really? Looks like we have an artist in here."

###

Papyrus was asleep a little bit after Toriel gave him his soup. Frisk and I also noticed she's the one who makes those delicious pie. We both kept wondering who make those pie. Mystery solved. We were in the kitchen, explaining what we are and how we met the skeleton's brother. I was about to make up a little tiny lie how Sans and I met but Frisk beats me right to it and told her how we met. She looked very angry for a second till she comes down a bit.

"So let me get this straight, my child. Did Sans scared you, saying he was going to eat you?" she ask me.

"Y-yeah," I answered.

"He say's he was teaching her a lesson for stealing stuff but we weren't stealing! We were only borrowing. Somethings that a bean or a monster never really miss anymore. Like a little tiny piece of pie, or water or...other stuff." Frisk says.

"Hmm. Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to a little talk to this skeleton...Would you both like some cinnamon butterscotch pie?"

"YES, PLEASE!" We both shout out loud. We really love them so much.

###

No ones Pov

Everyone ate some of Toriel's delicious pie, which almost result eating the whole thing. (Y/n) and Frisk starting to feel a little bit tired and try to stay up. But Toriel refuse and ask them if it's alright if they both could sleep in Papyrus room. They were too tired and nodded. She tucks them both in bed with a pillow and a tiny blanket and shut the door quietly.

She waited in the living room with an angry mother face on her, waiting for Sans to come home...Welp, someone's going to have a bad time.

 **A/N: Either Sans will be missed or have to keep teleporting away from angry goat mom. Hope you enjoy this. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n)'s Pov:

The first month is up, only six more to go. I haven't told Frisk about the deal Sans and I made. I thought maybe it was for the best I shouldn't tell them. Toriel visit us sometimes to check on us, and I did remember when Toriel tuck us in that night, morning came by and I saw Sans with an ice pack on his head and his clothes was kinda burned a little bit? What happened to him?

Frisk, Toriel and I we're making some chocolate chip cookies because she thought it would be a fun activity for us how to make delicious food or dessert. It was quite fun. Kinda hard at first since we're small but we took that challenge and it's becoming much easier.

"NYAAAANOOOO! AAAAAAAASTOP! NO TICKLING! NYAHAH!"

"Rarrrar rarrra."

"HAHAHAHA!" Then we heard shouting and laughing from the living room.

"Sans. Stop tormenting your brother." Toriel says as she continued helping us. But Frisk and I were confused.

"...What's Sans doing to Papyrus?" I ask Toriel. I really, really, Really want to call her Mom but I thought it would be kinda strange...I want to call her Mom so bad! (I know I would.)

"Sans sometimes tickles his brother whenever he's distracted. (Giggle) It's quietly funny, Papyrus even calls him the Blanket monster." Frisk and I laughed. I did remember when I was alone before I met Frisk, I heard Papyrus shouting no tickle and saying mercy over and over again to the 'Blanket monster'. I went to go check it out but I thought maybe I shouldn't.

###

Toriel already left saying she need's to visit someone. Frisk, Papyrus, and Toby we're playing outside in the snow, while I decided to stay inside and watch them from the window. Those three are so adorable!...But the deal, I still don't trust Sans. How can I say this to Frisk? 'Hey, Frisk. We have to move, I know you love playing with Papyrus and Toby but we still have to stick to the rule and...' This is going to be hard to tell them.

"rrrrrr."...What was that? I look around only to see nothing. But that doesn't fool me. I climb down the window and search around in the living room. Sans must be hiding somewhere. "rrrrr." There he goes again. Toriel said he use's a blanket to tickle Papyrus but I don't see any blanket.

"Sans! You better not tickle me like you did with Papyrus! I'm warning you!" I said as I look around. It was quiet around three minutes and I still see no sign of him. Guess he gave in. "Thank you." I climb up the couch to sleep for a few minutes...But I didn't know there was a blanket there too.

"rrrrrrrrrr." I saw the blanket moved and see Sans smile appeared under it.

"Sans! Don't you dare!" I was about to jump off the couch but Sans caught me. "Sans! Let me go-HAHAHAHA!" He pokes me and I started laughing. "Sans! HAHAHA! Let me go!" I try to get away from him but he pulled the blanket over us and it was kinda dark. I felt him tickling me again as I try to to get out of his hand. "Cut it out! Stop-hahaha-you Blanket monster!"

"(Chuckle) Why not, Small fry. Your laugh is so cute. At least let me hear more of your laugh." He tickled me again and I burst out laughing. I kinda blush a bit when he said my laugh is cute.

"S-stop! HAHAHA!"

"Come on, I know you like being tickled." He said and continued tickling me as I was struggling to get away from his fingers.

"No I don't! Papyrus! Frisk HAHAHA! Help meHAAHAHA!"

"No one is going to save you from the Blanket monster, Small fry."I managed to slip myself out of his hand and ran out.

"Aw! Small fry, at least let me hear one more laugh from you." He says as he tries to catch me again. I dodge his hand and jump off the couch.

"No way!" I yelled as I run towards the Tv station to head home and stay there for at least an hour. Before I could, I felt myself turning blue, and I knew what it was. Sans was using his magic. I was floating around till I was dropped in Sans hand and pulled straight inside the blanket again.

"Sans! Could you please sto-Hahaha!" I try to slip out again but it didn't work this time.

"Sorry, what was that again? Am I tickling your funny bone?"

"Sans!"

###

Frisk and I we're riding on Toby's back as I hold onto a stick with a string, hanging a dog treat over him as he chases it. Then we noticed a blanket was moving towards...Sans?

"RRRRRRRRR" Then Papyrus jump's out and grabbed Sans but haves the blanket over his head. "RAAAARE! NYEH HEH, VICTORY IS MINE! RAARRA RAARR!"

"Oh no. You got me" Sans says.

"VENGEANCE TICKLE! NYARR!"

"Hahaha, no stop. Let go, ahh!" Frisk and I laughed at this scene. I kinda told Papyrus what happen so that he could have his revenge on Sans for tickling him and me. Hope Sans learned his lesson.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! ACCEPT YOUR JUSTICE! NYAHA RARRA!"

Bonus, No one's point of view:

Frisk was drawing on a piece of paper till they heard an 'RRRR' Coming from behind them. They turned around and suddenly, they were attacked by Papyrus.

"NYEHH! TICKLE ATTACK!" Papyrus said as he tickled Frisk. Frisk laugh and try to get away from Papyrus attack but he blocks them.

"HAHAHA! No! Please have mercy Blanket monster!" Frisk says as they laughed.

"NYHEHE! NEVER, ACCEPT YOUR FATE, TINY HUMAN!"

 **A/N: Thank you GoldGuardian2418 for a tickle advice! If you guys want to know more about the Blanket monster, search Blanket monster Sans and you'll see it. It's really funny and adorable too. Not my video nor my comic. Hope you enjoy it. ^-^ And I double check 15 times to make sure I didn't miss a key-typo.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s Pov:

It was getting uncomfortable sleeping on a huge cushion with a tiny blanket. I didn't mind it at first until it was getting annoying. It was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. I decided to ask either Sans or Papyrus if it's alright if we could maybe buy a different cushion or something for a bed. I got up and use the tunnel to reach either Papyrus or Sans room. I nearly forgot which path to use. When I got to my destination, it turns out to be Sans.

Note to self: Make a map in case you forget the direction.

Sans was still lazy and still sleeping on his mattress. "Sans? Sans, wake up!" I shout. Sans only snored. "Sans! Wake up! I need to talk to you!" Again, he didn't wake up. Great, guess this is going to be a challenge for me. I climbed up the mattress which took me minutes till I reached towards the top. I walk up to his head to yell at his ears till I realized something. Skeletons don't have ears...Then how could they still hear!? "Sans! Wake up!" The only response I get was him turning away. 'Dang it. Papyrus was right. You are lazy.' I don't want to climb down and walk to the other side to wake him up. So I climb up on his jacket till I reach the other side. I slide down on him and heard him laugh just a little bit till he gone back to sleep.

I walk up to his head and shout his name over and over again. Nothing. I was going to get closer to him a bit but I deny it cause I don't want to be too close to his mouth. So I walk up to one of his sleepy eyes and pat on it. "Sans. Could you please wake up?"...'This is ridiculous!' I was about to leave and go to Papyrus room till Sans huge hand grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "S-Sans! What are you doing?! Let me go!" I yelled as I felt my face heat up. I tried to get out but he only pulled me closer to his chest like I'm his stuffed animal. "Sans! T-This isn't funny!" He continued to sleep as I struggle. I give up and know I'm going to be here for a while. Guess it wouldn't be so bad to sleep for a while. I closed my eyes a bit till I fell asleep.

San's Pov:

Once I heard (Y/n)'s breathing, it was the adorable thing I ever heard. I guess my plan worked. I was pretending I was sleeping so that I could hear her trying to wake me up. I nearly blew my cover up when she slide down on my belly. Even her tiny little hand's patted my closed eye. This is too cute! Just as she was about to leave, I kinda panic. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. She still feels like a marshmallow! Once she settles down and fell asleep, I open my eyes to see her sleeping peacefully and so adorable! OMG! Why is she so adorable!

"Mmm...N-no. Please...please don't leave me..." I heard (Y/n) said. She started to scrunch up her face and tighten her tiny hands on one my fingers. "please." She must be having a nightmare.

"(Y/n), it's alright. I'm here." I said and pet her head. I pulled her closer and carefully rolled over a bit till I'm on my back and laid (Y/n) down on my chest. She started to calm down a bit but I see tears coming from her eyes. "You're not alone, (Y/n). We're all here." I said then fell asleep.

 _30 minutes later_

No one's Pov:

"SANS! ARE YOU AWAKE!?" Both (Y/n) and Sans heard Papyrus called out for him. Sans yawned and look down at (Y/n) who was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Small fry," Sans said as he sits up and pick her up gently then let her lay on his hand.

"(Yawn) Morning Sans..."

"So, what were you doing in my room?"

"I was trying to wake you up but you grabbed me and wouldn't let me go." (Y/n) said and look up at him.

"Really, heh. Sorry. So why were you trying to wake me up?"

"Well," (Y/n) said and stand up on his hand. "It just kinda fell's uncomfortable sleeping on the cushion with a blanket. So Frisk and I thought if its alright if we could have a different cushion or something?"

"Hmm...Nah."

"What?"

"I don't think finding a new cushion won't be good...But I do know some friends who could help you both." When Sans mentioned friends, (Y/n) became a little nervous.

"Sans, are you su-"

"It's alright, Small fry. They won't hurt you."

###

Back to you:

Frisk and I were going to meet Sans and Papyrus friends. We're in Sans's pocket, feeling bit nervous and kinda scared at the same time. We already met Toriel, we don't know if were ready to meet new people. We heard Papyrus knocked the door and waited. The door open and we heard a tough lady voice shouting both of their names sounding surprised.

"What are you two boneheads doing here?!" The lady asks as she let them in.

"WELL, MISS UNDYNE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SANS WERE WONDERING IF YOU AND ALPHY'S WOULD LIKE TO HELP US WITH OUR NEW FRIENDS!"

"Really?"

"U-u-undyne? Who's a-at the d-d-door?" We heard another lady voice but a little bit shy. "O-oh! Hey P-papyrus, hey S-sans."

"Sup Alphy."

"GREETINGS MISS ALPHYS! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF WE COULD ASK YOU AND MISS UNDYNE FOR SOME HELP!"

"I-its a-alright Papyrus. I-if it's a-alright Undyne."

"Sure! Why not?! So, where are they!" It became silent for a moment before Sans speaks out.

"Actually, Undyne. They're in my pocket."

"...Sans, I swear to god-" We heard Undyne says

"No joke. But they're kinda nervous meeting new people."

"Sans!"

"Don't act too surprised." Sans reached into his pocket and pulled us out while I was holding Frisk in my arms. In front of us was a tall blue fish lady and right beside her was a yellow reptile, probably the same height as Sans.

...Welp, this is awkward. I stand up and cleared my voice.

"Uh...hello?" Great start. "...Um...My name is-"

"OMG!" Undyne yelled as she gripping her head. "Anime is real! ANIME IS REAL!" She picks up Alphys and hugs her tight. "They're real, Alphy! Borrowers are real!"

...WHAT!?

"Uh...Did we miss something?" Sans ask confused as well, even Papyrus.

"Papyrus, Sans! Why didn't you tell us!"

"...I'm confused?" Frisk said. Undyne puts Alphys down as she looks at us.

"I-I-I can't believe it. A-a-are you t-two r-r-really borrowers?" Alphys ask us.

"Yes? But...How do you both know we are borrowers?"

"I-its because we watched a-an anime m-m-movie c-called "Arrietty" f-f-five months ago a-about little p-people w-who live u-under t-the floor a-and w-we thought t-there c-c-could b-be a possible chance y-you guys existed."

"What? But...but how?" Sans ask.

"W-well, i-it was actually b-based on a s-story c-called "The Borrowers" b-by M-Mary Norton. S-some people t-thought i-it was j-just an f-fantasy s-story."

"Does she know about us? Did she see's other Borrowers too?" Frisk ask.

"Possibly, and decided to make a story about them." Undyne said.

"...Anyway, is it alright if you two could help us?" Sans said bringing back the subject.

"S-sure! W-what do you n-need h-help with?" Alphys said.

"WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU COULD BUILD THEM A TINY HOUSE! JUST FOR THEIR SIZE!" Okay, this is too much.

"Wait, N-no, no. It's alright." I said.

"Small fry, you and baby-bones need something better than sleeping downstairs on the cushion."

"Plus it's getting a little cold down there too," Frisk said. "He should repay us after he tries to eat you."...Why Frisk. Not a good time.

"Sans...Did you try to eat them!" Undyne yelled and out of nowhere, hundreds of spear's were behind her, all pointing at Sans. Papyrus quickly grabbed us and Alphys then run out.

"Undyne! Wait! I wasn't trying too!"

###

Papyrus took Sans home to take care of him when Undyne had a 'Talk' with him. We were in the living room sitting on the coffee table as Undyne is looking for the movie while Alphys was drawing on a piece of paper for a house design.

"So your name is (Y/n) and your name is Frisk? Right?" Undyne asks us.

"Yes. But...what else do you know about us?" I ask both Undyne and Alphys.

"W-well, w-we both know y-you l-live underneath the f-floor. A-and you both b-b-borrow sugar's, t-tissues, f-f-fish hooks, and o-other stuff p-people wouldn't r-really m-miss them."

"That's what I told Sans. But he really didn't quite believe me. He thought I was stealing them." I said with a frown.

"Well, that bonehead better learn his lesson for trying to eat you. And he said it was a joke!" Undyne yelled.

"He said he was teaching me a lesson for not to steal anything."

"D-d-did you b-both h-have to l-leave when Sans s-seen you." Alphys ask.

"Yes. If we get seen, we have to leave..."

"Then why did you came back?" Undyne asks as she got the movie out.

"We didn't. We were attacked by an owl and (Y/n) got hurt by it. Sans found us and help treated her wounds." Frisk explained.

"Hmm, at least he did something good. Alright, here we go!" Undyne got the movie started and we all watched it. Turns out this movie is right about everything. About the rules, about how we feel. Everything! We even started to watch more than one movie. We watched My neighbor totoro and Ponyo.

We were only half way till the movie is over but we paused it when we heard a knock on the door and Undyne went to check.

"Toriel! W-what are you doing here your majesty?!" Undyne said a little bit nervously. Wait, mom-I mean Toriel is here!?

"I'm here to pick up Frisk and (Y/n)." she said in a gentle voice.

"Y-you know them?"

"Yes." She came in the room and Frisk and I was so excited to see her again.

"Hello, my children's."

"Hey, mom!" Frisk said with a wave. Toriel was surprised at first till she turns into a happy smile.

"Hello, Frisk. How are you all doing?"

"Good. We are watching a movie. Do you want to watch it with us?" Frisk ask.

"...Why not? But we have to leave in a few minutes."

"Okay!" We both said. We watched the movie till we started to fell a bit tired. Even Undyne and Alphys were feeling sleepy as well. As Frisk and I were about to fell asleep, we felt a soft hand pick us up before we fell asleep on the coffee table. I open my eyes a bit to see mom turn off the movie and put the blanket on Undyne and Alphys. The cutest part I saw is Undyne hugging Alphys as a stuffed animal. I giggle a bit till I remember that's what Sans did with me this morning. As I thought about it, I felt my face heat up again.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for a late update. I had to do school work and HW. And my birthday already passed by on valentines day. So, I'll try to update it as soon as possible. See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n)'s Pov:

The second month just wouldn't move fast, would it? Sometimes around, Sans ask me I trust him now, but my answer was no. Every time I told him no, I could tell he was sad but he still put up a smile on his face.

Every time I say that I kept feeling guilty. Sans is a great guy...or skeleton and makes hilarious jokes I ever heard. I don't even know what's going with me. Whenever he looks at me, I feel my heart pounded and my face heating up. I thought I was sick till I noticed I wasn't even close being sick. I decide it's probably just nothing and just forget about it.

Frisk and I were practicing sword fighting, but not at each other. I just let them copy what I do. Undyne and Alphys found a needle they don't need and decide to give it to me. It's much sharper and kinda heavy like a real was actually getting pretty good with this. They even try to get me to understand crossword puzzle but...I kinda give up.

"Alright Frisk, I think that's enough practice for today," I said as I put the sword back in the holster.

"Aww. Just a few more practice, (Y/n)?"

"Nope. Maybe next time." I said and patted their head.

"TINY HUMANS!" We heard Papyrus coming downstairs from his room while Toby follows behind. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS INVITING YOU TO HELP ME AND UNDYNE MAKE SPAGHETTI CAKE!" That's new, I never actually heard of it. Sounds good too, but I'm actually a little bit tired too.

"Sorry Papyrus, but I starting to feel my energy lowering down. Frisk, do you feel tired?" Frisk shake their head.

"I don't feel tired at all. Is it okay if I could go with Papyrus and make spaghetti cake?"

"Well...Sure, why not?" I am a bit scared to let Frisk go. But Papyrus is always gentle and careful around us.

"Yaa!"

###

I was on the cushion, trying to get some rest. But as I slept, I felt like something or someone was watching me. I ignored it and went back to sleep with blankets on me. As I slept, I didn't notice I was floating. I thought I might be in a dream till I was placed in someone's hand. I didn't care what was going on but I felt safe and warm. I even reach my hand out to grab on to them. It felt like a thumb but I didn't care. I just pulled it closer to me.

"Uhh...Small fry?"..."Could you let go of my thumb? I can't be your snuggle bear yet." I quickly sit up to see I'm in Sans hand! How did I get here!? "Small fry?" Sans said getting my attention. His cheeks is a bit blue for some reason. "Are you gonna let me go?" I quickly nodded and let his thumb go.

"...Sans? How...did I get here?" Sans cheeks turned bluer and started to become nervous all of a sudden.

"You...uh...were actually cold and...I couldn't help but pick you up and let you sleep right beside me. But before I could do that, you grab my thumb. And you didn't wanna let go." Sans explained.

"Oh. S-Sorry. I guess I may felt cold a little bit." But I didn't feel cold.

"Anyway, I was wondering, I'm going to a restaurant called Grillby's and I thought maybe you want to join in with me?"

"I don't know, Sans. What if-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure people don't spot you." He said with a smile. I am a bit hungry, plus there's nothing much to do here.

"Okay, but if anyone spot's me-"

"Except Grillby."

"What?"

"Yeah, I kinda accidentally told him about you. But don't panic! He promises he wouldn't tell anyone."

"(Groan) Sans...Okay."

###

I was in Sans hoodie as he walks to Grillbys. He wanted to use his "short cut's" but I kinda got scared and thought it would be best just to walk there.

"Alright, we're here." I look up a little to see him opening the door and felt warm air kicks in. He walks over to the bar counter and sits down on a chair. He picks me up gently and put me down on the counter. In front of me is a person who's on fire...No literally, he's on fire! "(Y/n), meet Grillby, Grillby, meet (Y/n)."

"H-hi?" I said with a small wave.

"Hello, Miss (Y/n). It's nice to meet you." He said in a happy tone.

"Y-you too," I said with a smile. He then looks up to Sans.

"She is a cutie like you said, Sans."

"W-what?" I felt my face heat up as I turn back to Sans. Sans cheeks started to turn blue again.

"Hehe, what? Grill, I don't remember saying that."

"You sure?" Grillby said and smirked. "Last time you came here, you kept on saying how adorable she is, how she's like a cute little stuff doll," I felt my face starting to heat up from hearing this. D-did he really thinks I'm adorable?

"Grill," Sans says as he covers his face.

"I also remember, didn't you say she also feels squishy like a marshmallow?"

"Hey, Grill! Can we have an order of fries, please?"

"Sure...As long you play your tab, Sans!" He said then left.

"...I have a feeling you must be so lazy, you don't pay for your tab? Do you?"

"I'm not that lazy, small fry. You know that, right?"

"Sure," I said with a smirk.

"So, I wanna ask you...How long, have you and Frisk been living in that house?"

"...Um, for me, I think it was maybe two years. And when I rescued Frisk, probably stayed with me for six months."

"Seriously? You've been staying us for that long. Geez, I guess the kid was right. Pap and I didn't even notice a single thing went missing."

"Yep. I kinda have to make sure I didn't borrow anything personal from you or Papyrus. You two would notice right away what's missing."

"Huh, Guess your right on that one." Grillby came back with two baskets of fries and a bottle of ketchup.

"I hope you two enjoy your meal...And your da-"

"Okay, Bye!" Sans quickly said and chug down his ketchup. Grillby chuckled at his reaction and left. I got out a piece fries out and took a bite. It tastes soo good! I quickly ate it and get another one out of the basket.

"Jeez, Small fry. Take it easy, I don't know if you have the guts to handle that? Well, if your guts could handle those fries." I laughed at his joke as he smiled.

 _###_

I was down to my last frie. I couldn't handle it!

"You know, you'll become a carnivore to these fries if you keep eating them," Sans said as he ate some of his fries.

"I don't care. I'll eat them all."

"(Chuckle) Alright then. Also, another question, why do Borrowers have to hide? Aren't you basically a human being too?"

"...No. Human beans don't see us as human. They...think we are some freak of nature, scientist experiments that went wrong, or... any horrible things they think of us." I said and frown. "I...I don't know why everyone won't gives us chance. Everyone judge us so fast by what we look like or what we do!" I felt my tears about to come out. "We-"

"Hold it, Small fry. I get it, I get you." He put his hand behind me to comfort me. "It's alright. Your not the only one who's been judged." I wipe my tears away as I stare at him.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"...Well, the humans still fear us because of our powers. We were kinda locked inside an underground for years till...someone decided to free us. As the barrier was broken, we were finally free. We thought we could have a happy life, a nice ending. But humans started to fear us, they didn't accept us. So, some humans hated us while others accepted us."

"Oh...I-...I'm Sorry."

"It's alright. I guess...I kinda owe you an apology too. You know, when we first met. I actually kinda thought you were a thief for a moment or something. I don't know what came over me. Of course, I knew you were scared, and all I ever did was just keep continue doing it without...any consequences." Sans said and moved his hand away from me. "(Sigh) I nearly got you killed when I scared you. You said if borrowers are seen...you have to move?" I nodded with a frown.

"Yeah." As soon as I said it, he moved his hand away and lays his head down on the counter.

"...(Sigh) Instead of a nice conversation, I had to mess it up. Didn't I?" He mumbles with a groan.

"...Sans, you said the beans judge you because they were...afraid of you." I said as I got up and walk towards him. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"...Then...those stories I heard...a-about monster eating us borrowers...I was terrified. I even thought about living with a bean to borrow instead of a monster."

"Then...why did you stayed? You knew me and Papyrus were monsters."

"B-Because...I...I kinda liked your jokes...whenever Papyrus make spaghetti and sometimes forgets to put it in the fridge. A-and also playing with Toby. I felt ...kinda safe living there with you two." I said and smiled.

"R-really? Huh, Well...sorry again when I acted like I was going to eat you and scaring you."

"And I'm sorry when I thought monster eats borrowers..." ...Which I still hope they don't eat us.

"(Chuckle) Apology accepted."

###

When we got back, we saw Frisk riding on Toby's back while Toby has Papyrus spoon. "YOU ANNOYING DOG! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Papyrus said as he chased after them. Sans and I laughed at the scene.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for a late update and summer is almost here and I have no idea if I could make it. (Which it's mostly because of school) The moment you reached summer, then later at the end of summer you realized you're going back to school. It even felt like one day of summer!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n)'s Pov:

Welp, the second month past. That's a relief. Sans kept on asking me do I trust him yet, I kept saying no...Why did I agree to do this! I hate seeing Sans putting up a fake smile! I only want to see his real smile. Every time I see him, I just wanted to hug him,(or he'll hug me) or tell me some of his puns.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright?" I snap out of my daydream and see Frisk waving their hand in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, what were saying?" I said with a smile.

"I was wondering if its alright if you could teach me...how to shoot a bow-in-arrow like Spiller!" Huh, it's been a long time since I used it. I think I still have it in my room.

"Sure."

###

Frisk, Toby, and I were in the back yard, I was making sure the bow is still good and checking how sharp the arrows should be. Frisk was painting a target on a log to know where to hit. And Toby, well he was just guarding us to make sure no big animals will attack us.

"Alright, Frisk. You ready?" I ask.

"Yep!" They run back towards me as I give them the bow and an arrow then help them position how to stand and hold on to it.

"Now, you just have to concentrate on your target. Take a deep breath, and let out." Frisk focus on the target and let the arrow go. The arrow was right beside the target.

"I miss."

"(Chuckle) It's alright, Frisk. I missed some as well when I practiced them too." Frisk missed a few times till they hit their target. They cheered till they had another crazy target practice. Toby and I went into the kitchen to get some grapes for snacks and for target practice. Frisk mangas to hit them a few time before eating them.

"(Y/n)! I got a crazy idea that might be cool!" They said.

"Really? And what that might be?" I said with a smile.

"I'm gonna be blindfolded and hit an arrow to the grape on top of your head!"

"...You sure you want to do this?"

###

Welp, I have no idea why I agree to this.

"Ready (Y/n)?!" Frisk shout out as they are blindfolded.

"...Yes!" Without a warning, Frisk let go of the arrow.

###

"Holly pie! That was Awesome! I hit it (Y/n)! I hit it!" Frisk cheered with Toby as they held up the arrow.

"You did, Frisk. Good job." I said with a thumbs up with a smile and a faint look. 'I'm done. I'm done. Never again. Never.' I was curled up on the ground, as I nearly saw my life flash before my eyes. I got up slowly, went inside the house and rested on the couch. 'Still done.' Till a few minutes later, Frisk and Toby decided to join in with me. Hour pass by we heard a door opening. We all got up to see Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel. Papyrus and Undyne were carrying something heavy under the sheets. "Wha-whats going on?" I ask very tiredly.

"(Giggle) It's a surprise." Toriel said with a smile. Frisk and I got off the couch as they put the object down.

"Three...Tw-"

"SUPRISE!" Papyrus interrupted Undyne and pulled the sheets off. It was a big house, a...a right size for me and Frisk. Frisk was screaming in joy while I just stood there. This...this is just too gorgeous!

"Alphy and I manage to make you a house and it nearly took forever to set everything up. " Undyne said as she wrapped her arm around Alphys.

"M-Mrs. Toriel also h-helped w-with the de-designs inside t-t-the house and a-also helped with the kit-kitchens." Alphys said with a blush.

"(Gasp) Does the kitchen stove work? Just like Arrietty!?" I said when Frisk and I went inside the house.

"Yes it does, my child." We were exploring the house every inch of it. The rooms are amazing, the kitchen is beautiful, the beds were comfortable, even the bathrooms work too. "Do you like it, children's?" Frisk and I went to the balcony they made and saw everyone waiting for our answer.

"Like it?! We love it here!" Frisk shouts out loud with their hands up in the air. I was trying so hard not to cry. "This is the best day ever!" Frisk hugged me very tight as I hugged them back. Which then I realize they were almost turning blue.

"You guys have no idea how much my brain want to explode right now!" I yelled as I let go off Frisk.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm pretty sure it's must be better than living underneath a cold house. Oh yeah, that reminds me. We also put a thermostat in there too." Undyne said. Frisk and I raced back inside to find it first.

###

Four days pass by when we moved some of our stuff our new house, take long naps and enjoying the life. Then I kinda thought it was best if Frisk and I have some fresh clothes since the ones were wearing are kinda getting old.  
Toriel was in the kitchen making butterscotch pie in the kitchen while Frisk and I were watching tv in the living room. The clothes were starting to get annoying and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up off the couch and walk to the kitchen to see Toriel getting the pie out from the oven. "Mrs. Toriel?" She startled for a moment till she looks down to see me.

"Hello, my child. Is something wrong?" She put the pie down on the counter and laid her hand down to let me climb up.

"Well, I was wondering...if it's alright if Frisk and I have more comfortable clothes since these are kinda worn off. Sorry if I'm bothering you for asking-"

"Oh no. You aren't bothering me. I wouldn't mind helping you getting new clothes for you children. Although, I think I know someone who's quite amazing with clothes and of course with delightful bakery's." She said with a smile.

"R-really?!...Um...do Frisk and I have to meet them? Cause when Sans introduce me to Grillby, I was scared at first but he turns out alright...They wouldn't hurt us, right?"

"Of course not. In fact, she never hurt's any small things in her life. Even a spider, like herself."...She's a spider...no harm done...It's fine. "But I must ask Sans if it's alright to take you and Frisk to meet her."

"I'm here Tori." Then Sans appear out of nowhere eating a slice of the pie. "I wouldn't mind it. If it alright with you, Small fry."

"...Hmm, I guess it's okay? Will give it a try." I said with a smile.

###

Frisk and I were hiding in Toriel's purse as she's walking to the bakery. We heard the door open with a ringing bell. I peek out a bit to see beans and monster's were eating web donuts, some kind of cider, tea, and a few Croissants. And on the wall and the ceiling were...spiders. A lot of spiders!"Ahuhuhu, Hello Miss Toriel. Never thought I get to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Muffet. I hope you're not too busy with your business."

"Oh no, Dearie. Whatever do you need?"

"Well, I need your help making some clothes."

"Hmm. Some clothes, I would love too, dearly. Is it for a friend of yours? Are they coming here?"

"Actually...They're here with me but they are kinda shy. Is it alright if we could go to the changing room?" Muffet seemed confused for a moment till she agrees. After she asks one of her employee's to take care while she helps out Toriel.

"So, I'm still confused. Where are they again?"

"They're here." She put her purse down and let me and frisk get out. Muffet looked surprised to see us. And so were the spiders. They were coming way too close and I was just close getting back in the purse.

"Now, now. Give them some space, we don't want them too frightened, do we? Ahuhuhu." She said and look down at us. She has five eyes and six arms! "What is your name, Dearie's?" She put on a gentle smile for us to calm down.

"M-my name is (Y/n). And this is Frisk. Uh...It's nice to meet you, Miss Muffet." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both. I never thought I see any human who's so small?"

"Actually, were Borrowers. We don't...normally go outside a lot and we kinda stay hidden."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because...beans aren't very happy when they see us," Frisk said with a frown.

"Aww, don't be sad, dearie. You're aren't the only ones people don't understand." She said and patted their head with her finger. "Now, let's see. This will be a quiet challenge for me but I think I'll take it as a task."

###

It didn't take long for Muffet to finish a few clothes for us. It was almost time for us the leaves since the bakery was about to close and all her employees went home. The clothes she made us was so warm and fluffy! Which kinda reminds me of Sans fluffy hoodie. And she even made a dress for me and a dress/suit for Frisk.

"Ahuhuhu! You both look so fancy. Yet so cute!" She said as she put her sewing kit away. The spiders were actually kinda friendly and even played with Frisk. It was also fun to hang upside down from high above the ceiling.

"Thank you, Miss Muffet. These clothes are amazing." Toriel said.

"No problem, dearie. And since it's their first time getting new clothes, this one is in the house."

"Oh. Are you sure? Cause I could-"

"Nonono. Don't bring it out. Besides, how could I say no to their cute faces? I'm sure they were having a hard time getting clothes for all the seasons."

"...Well, alright. Again thank you." Just then a spider appears with a telegram. She read it for a second before leaving the changing room to the dining room. Toriel pick us up to see what was going on, only to see Sans hanging upside down in spider web's and what made me laugh was that Sans is wearing Groucho glasses. "Sans? What are you doing here?" Toriel asks as she try's not to smile.

"Sans? I don't know who dis Sans is." Sans said as if he's not him. Then his glasses came off.

"Really, Cause without the glasses, you do look familiar. You reminded me of Sans who tries to eat a cute borrower." Muffet said with a slight glare on her, including the spiders.

"...Frisk...I don't know how, but I think Sans had enough." I whisper to Frisk who had that smirk on their face.

"Nope! You're my sister, and I'll always make sure my sister is safe." They said and hug me tight. I feel so sorry for Sans. As he looks at me, his cheeks turned blue again.

"N-nice dress, (Y/n). You look ...beautiful." Sans said as his face turned blue.

"T-thank you, Sans." I said as my cheeks warm up.

###

Sans's pov:

Muffet let Toriel, Small fry and Baby bones leave but wouldn't let me leave. "Sans, why did you try to eat those cute dearies borrowers?" Muffet asks me for the 50th time.

"I already told you, I wasn't. I was only scaring them. Which was the worst mistake I ever done."

"Hmm. I guess I'll let this slide. I have another question for you."

"(Sigh) Which is?" Muffet let out a giggle and smirk.

"Do you, have a crush...on (Y/n)?" ...WHY!?

"WHa-N-no I don't! I.-I don't- WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Your face says otherwise. You do have a crush on little cute (Y/n)! Ahuhuhuhu!"

"I do not."

"Yes, you do!" She added in a singing voice. If I tell (Y/n), how will she react?


	13. Authors Note (IMPORTANT)!

(Sigh) What did I just say on the Description? HMM?

I said, "NO STEALING MY STORY!" That also means you can't copyright and change it to something else! Seriously. I noticed a few people decided to make a story and used some of my ideas then decided to just add more characters or make different scenes so that it's just a normal story but NO. I am not taking that.

If anyone reading this and knows that's you doing this, then I would like you to delete the story you copyright. I'm pretty sure it's not that hard making up a different story that's not the same one as mine or everyone else. I know deep in your soul you have a great story that you want to share.

Sorry, this isn't an update but I have school work and a lot of studying too.


End file.
